Degrassi Community School
Degrassi Community School is a fictional middle/high school in the teen drama television series Degrassi: The Next Generation and the titular academy primarily associated with it. The school opened in September 2001 and was the school that held the Degrassi High reunion. It currently consists of students from grade 9 through grade 12 and the student body is made up of the cultures and backgrounds, paralleling and reflecting the multiculturalism associated with Toronto. Degrassi originally just consisted of students in grade 7 and 8, but merged with grades 9 through 12 in 2002. By 2004, the school became a high school for grades 9 through 12 only. However, Degrassi is not a real school. The set is a warehouse sized studio set made to look like one at Epitome Pictures' studios. It's current principal is Archie Simpson. To some, such as Jimmy Brooks it is thought of as "a pit of burning fire." Notable Incidents 'School Shooting' Lead Up In 2003, the perpetrator, Rick Murray, had been dating fellow student, Terri MacGregor. During a fight Murray pushed her and her head hit a rock, causing her to fall into a coma. He fled the scene and MacGregor was found by her friends and taken to the hospital. She would later recover, but soon transfer to a private school due to fear after the incident. Murray would return to school the next year, and would become the victim of endless bullying. This culminated in the school's Whack-Your-Brain competition; Murray would bring his team to victory, but would have yellow paint and feathers dumped on him by Jay Hogart, Spinner Mason, and Alex Nuñez. Because of this he would be sent home for the day by Principal Raditch. The Incident Murray returned to school, later that day, with a handgun. It is believed that his first target was Paige Michalchuk (who had been a friend of MacGregor's, and a major instigator in his bulying), but she unknowingly defused the situation by apologizing for what happened to him and informing him that she believed that the prank was uncalled for. Murray would then enter a stall in the boy's bathroom, where he would be told by Hogart and Mason that his fellow Whack-Your-Brain teammate Jimmy Brooks had set him up during the competition. He then left the bathroom, found Brooks at his locker and shot him as he tried to flee. Next, Murray would target his other two teammates, Toby Isaacs and Emma Nelson. He found them in the hallway with Sean Cameron and attempted to shoot Nelson in the head, but was prevented by Cameron and accidentally shot himself. Jimmy Brooks was brought to the hospital, and the school was put on lock down for several hours, with Hazel Aden being the only student allowed to leave because she was Brooks' girlfriend. Aftermath Jimmy Brooks would be paralyzed from the waist down because of his injuries, but would eventually start to gain the ability to walk again from physical therapy. Rick Murray was killed instantly by the shot. The students who dumped the paint on Murray, Hogart, Mason, and Nuñez, would not be caught or punished. Sean Cameron would leave Degrassi and move back home with his parents. Daniel Raditch was removed as principal, because of failure to stop Murray's bullies and the event itself, he would be replaced by Science Teacher Daphne Hatzilakos. From this incident Degrassi would implement a strict zero tolerance policy on bullying. 'Gonorrhea Outbreak' Later in the year of the school shooting, a Gonorrhea outbreak would occur in the student populace. This out break was caused by members of the student body participateing in unprotected oral sex. Several of the students who contracted thte disease were Jay Hogart, Emma Nelson, Alex Nuñez, and Amy Peters-Hoffman. It is possible that there were others, but none have been confirmed. 'Rivalry with Lakehurst High School' Lead Up In the 2006-2007 School Year, a violent rivalry started up between Degrassi students and students from Lakehurst Secondary School. The start of the rivalry can be traced back to when J.T. Yorke began dating Lakehusrt to Degrassi transfer Mia Jones. Due to the relationship, a fight would later break out between members of the Spirit Squad and several students from Lakehurst, with all involved students gaining two weeks of detention. Nic, a Lakehurst student (and Jones' first boyfriend) would declare war on Degrassi. The War Throughout the year, several fights would break out between students from both schools. Yorke would visit Lakehurst to fight Nic, but would be prevented by Jones, his best friend Toby Issacs would later be beaten up by several Lakehurst students. At Liberty Van Zandt's birthday party Yorke would confront Johnny DiMarco and Drake Lempkey, who were standing by his car, an enraged Lemkey then stabbed Yorke in the back, before fleeing with DiMarco. Yorke, would be rushed to the hospital but would eventually succumb to his wounds. The last incident of the War would occur two weeks later while Degrassi was hosting a cheerleading competition that Lakehurst was attending. Still recovering from Yorke's murder, Emma Nelson would lead Degrassi students in a protest against the Lakehurst Cheerleading Squad. Several Degrassi students (lead by Manny Santos) argued against this for the sake of creating peace between the two schools, these students would later be viewed as traitors by their peers. Aftermath Aside from to the death of J.T. Yorke there were no casualties from the conflicts. Drake Lempkey would later be brought up on charges of murder and incarcerated. When Lakehurst School burned down, and the students were moved into Degrassi, the events of the war caused continued conflicts among the different members of the student body. Eventually the two schools would integrate peacefully. 'Merger with Lakehurst High School' Over the winter break of the 2006-2007 school year, Lakehurst Secondary School burned down and the students were forced to move into Degrassi to finish their education. This transition was not made easy, due to the previous "war" between the two schools, which led to Degrassi's J.T. Yorke's murder by Lakehurst's Drake Lempkey. Fights began to break out between the two groups of students, most notably between Spinner Mason and Johnny DiMarco. Toby Isaacs, who was not happy with the situation, made a popular podcast expressing his feelings about the merger. After much debate, the Lakehurst clubs and teams were integrated into Degrassi, much to the dismay of Damian Hayes, who wished for Lakehurst to maintain its own identity. There would also only be one valedictorian between the two student bodies, cause friction between the top students. At the start of the next school year, Lakehurst's former principal, Mikerty "The Shep" Sheppard became the principal, after Daphne Hatzilakos took a leave of absence. This caused also lot of trouble, as many thought he was a terrible principal. He would give former Lakehurst student, Jane Vaughn, trouble when she joined the Degrassi Football Team, and she was even jumped by students, Derek Haig and Bruce the Moose. "The Shep" also gave trouble to the gifted class, which included Clare Edwards, K.C. Guthrie, Alli Bhandari and Connor Deslauriers. Calling them names, ranging from "nerds" to "weirdos". He expelled Connor for acting out, although it was discovered he has aspergers. He later got into an argument with Clare Edwards, calling her a "little bitch." This was caught on video, and shown to the entire school, which led to him being sent to sensitivity training. When returned a few weeks later, he laid low for the rest of the semester. When the more popular and capable Daphne Hatzilakos returned the following semester, he was presumably fired. 'The Vegas Night Lock down' During the next school year, at the "A Night in Vegas Dance", another lock down came into effect when Mark Fitzgerald, brought a knife to the dance. The knife was reported by Adam Torres, which caused Principal Simpson to send the school into a lock down. Other goings-on during the dance included student Holly J. Sinclair giving a lap-dance to Sav Bhandari in the empty drama room; they were discovered by the police. Also, Owen Milligan offered Alli Bhandari to have sex with him for money. When she decided it was a bad idea, he attempted to rape her, although Drew Torres stopped him before he could go any further. Mark Fitzgerald discovered Clare Edwards and Elijah Goldsworthy in an empty, and dark hallway. Although his intentions were unclear, as when he had the chance to stab Eli, he instead stabbed a wall. The police discovered the group and Fitz was arrested. No one was injured during the lock down, although when Principal Simpson discovers that Clare was the one who let off the stink bomb, and that Eli framed Fitz he is infuriated, and is even more so when an officer reveals to him that Holly J. Sinclair was giving Sav Bhandari a lap-dance. He states that he will enforce new rules when the students return from their winter break, including a new uniform policy. Faculty and Staff 'Principals' *Daniel Raditch (Fall 2001-Spring 2005) (previous English teacher at Degrassi High) *Daphne Hatzilakos (Spring 2005-Spring 2007 and Spring 2008) (previous Science Teacher) *Mikerty Sheppard (Fall 2007) (previous Principal of Lakehurst Secondary School) *Archibald Simpson (Fall 2010-present) (previous Media Immersion Teacher) Note: Because of the Retcon of Season 10 Mr. Simpson actually started his tenure at the beginning of the 2010-2011 school year 'Teachers' Art *Ms. Dawes (2007-present) (faculty adviser of the LARPing Club) English *Ms. Dawes (2010-present) (faculty adviser of the LARPing Club) *Laura Kwan (2001-2009) (also taught night classes) Math *Darryl Armstrong (2001-present) (coach of several sports) Media Immersion *Winnie Oh (2010-present) *Matt Oleander (2004-2005) (student teacher) *Archie Simpson (2001-2010) (current principal) Science *Michael Betenkamp (2010-present) *Mr. Bince (2007-2009) *Daphne Hatzilakos (2002-2005) (coach of several sports and later become Principal) Social Studies *Dom Perino (2002-present) 'Staff' *Sheila - Lunch lady (2001-2005) *Chantel Sauvé - Guidance Councilor (2002-present) Graduates 2004 *Dylan Michalchuk 2006 *Hazel Aden *Marco Del Rossi (Valedictorian) *Paige Michalchuk *Ellie Nash *Alex Nuñez (returned in 2006-2007 year to gain more credits) 2007 *Jimmy Brooks *Damian Hayes *Tobias Isaacs *Spinner Mason *Emma Nelson *Manny Santos *Heather Sinclair (not seen at the graduation) *Liberty Van Zandt (Valedictorian) 2008 *Johnny DiMarco *Derek Haig (not seen at the graduation) *Bruce the Moose (not seen at the graduation) *Peter Stone *Jane Vaughn (Valedictorian) *Danny Van Zandt 2009 (Retcon: 2011) *Sav Bhandari *Fiona Coyne *Holly J. Sinclair *Riley Stavros *Zane Park *Chantay Black *Anya MacPherson 2010 (Retcon: 2012) *Eli Goldsworthy *Drew Torres *Bianca DeSousa *Owen Milligan 2011 (Retcon: 2013) *Clare Edwards *K.C. Guthrie *Dave Turner *Connor Deslauriers *Alli Bhandari *Jenna Middleton *Adam Torres *Wesley Betenkamp 2012 (Retcon: 2014) *Jessica Martello *Sadie Rowland Left Before Graduation *Terri MacGregor (transferred to private school before season 4) *Jay Hogart (expelled in season 4 for his invovement with the school shooting) *Craig Manning (dropped out in season 5 to pursue career in music) *Sean Cameron (expelled in season 6, returns in season 7, only to leave to join the army) *Ashley Kerwin (dropped out in season 7 to pursue career in music) *Darcy Edwards (left to do charity work in Kenya in season 8, it is unclear when she returned) *Derek Haig (left before season 9, it is unclear what happened to him) *Mia Jones (left in season 9 to become a model in Paris, it is unclear if she finished school) *Bruce the Moose (shy credits in season 9, it is unclear what happened to him) Died While Attending Degrassi *Rick Murray - shot fellow student Jimmy Brooks, Sean Cameron then accidentally killed him by wrestling the gun away in season 4 *J.T. Yorke - was stabbed by Lakehurst student Drake Lempkey in season 6 *Claude Tanner - committed suicide in the boys bathroom after Caitlin refused to go out with him in Degrassi High season 2. His dead body was discovered by Snake Notable Alumni *Ashley Kerwin - musician *Caitlin Ryan - reporter, TV Show Host *Craig Manning - musician *Manny Santos - actress *Mia Jones - model *Toby Isaacs - game show host Note: There are no graduates for the 2008-2009 School Year because of the Retcon. Gallery DSCF0833.jpg DSCF0831.jpg Adce gg.jpg Abceee.jpg DSCF0857.jpg DSCF0876.jpg DSCF0927.jpg DSCF0928.jpg DSCF0937.jpg DSCF0944.jpg abc.jpg tourslide8.jpg tourslide2.jpg tourslide3.jpg tourslide5.jpg tourslide6.jpg tourslide4.jpg tourslide7.jpg degg.jpg deggr.jpg ab.jpg abcd.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:732~~~~ Category:Fictional schools Category:Places Category:Shooting Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Rivalry Category:Lakehurst High School Category:Sexually Transmitted Diseases Category:Gonorrhea Category:Fights